Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device and a control method thereof, and more particularly to a method of providing various notification modes based on a folding angle of a foldable display device and a bending angle of a flexible display device.
Discussion of the Related Art
Flexible display technology and foldable display technology have been developed. A flexible display is freely bendable, and thus may be utilized in a wearable device, for example. In addition, a foldable display, more particularly one having a large size may be folded several times, thus achieving extreme ease of portability.
When using a foldable display or flexible display, a device may not only be laid on a floor or table, but may also be vertically oriented on a floor or table. However, the display oriented approximately vertically may have low stability because the device is relatively thin or according to a folding angle of a foldable display or a bending angle of a flexible display. For instance, if a folding angle of a foldable display is small, the standing foldable display may fall over due to vibration.